


The Missing Peahen

by SpiderLondon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Duality, F/M, Family, I stuck at tags, Just enjoy my work please, Kidnapping, Magic, Mystery, Psychological Warfare, Romance, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderLondon/pseuds/SpiderLondon
Summary: *DO NOT READ UNTIL AFTER WATCHING MAYURA! SPOILERS!*If there was anything that Paris could count on when it came to Gabriel Agreste it would be that he will always have his most trusted assistant by his side. But what if suddenly she disappeared? How would Gabriel react and what would he do to find her?





	1. Prologue

When it came to fashion everyone knew which brands and designers to look out for- and in Paris there was only really one person in the fashion world they had their eyes on: Gabriel Agreste, the leading designer in the whole city and maybe the whole country. To say Gabriel was important to Paris would be an understatement since, in some ways, he was even more important than even the mayor himself. Everyone looked his way whenever he did anything to do with fashion and, at times, more. Everyone knew almost everything about his life… almost everything. There were certain details about his life that the public didn’t have any knowledge of. It wasn’t news to them that Gabriel and his son didn’t have the best relationship or that he still hasn’t moved on from the death of his wife but the fact that he was the villain that terrorized Paris with those accursed akumas or that in the basement of his mansion he had his wife in a glass coffin. Well, nobody needs to know everything about him, even he deserves some secrets to keep from the public eye. Unless, of course, you were someone like Nathalie Sancoeur. 

Nathalie Sancoeur was well-known as the woman without emotions, without a heart such as the nature of someone with a last name like hers. People considered her a perfect fit as Gabriel Agreste’s personal assistant since she was really the only one in all of Paris who could be around her boss without succumbing to some kind of negative emotions after speaking to him- she really just stayed perfectly emotionless around him and she was around him a lot. Unlike her boss, Nathalie was only really known as the emotionless assistant and nothing of her personal life was known. Since nobody cared about her, she didn’t exactly care about anyone else. Well, except for the two Agreste boys, for them she will allow herself to care even if on the outside she never changed emotions. The public didn’t need to know that though, no one needed to know that. 

If there was anything about them that the public did know for certain was just how much Gabriel trusted his assistant, and how incredibly loyal Nathalie was with her boss. That was something everyone could tell since neither of them tried to hide those facts.

So, when Nathalie suddenly went missing from her rightful place by Gabriel the public took notice immediately. At first, the fact of her sudden disappearance was just murmured throughout Paris- most assumed she was taking a couple of sick days, she did seem a bit under the weather after she left the Agreste mansion the day before, some people mentioned observing while they were driving or walking past the mansion. That was a pretty normal reason to be away from a job so people just went about their business as they quietly wished the assistant well.

\----------------------------------------

Gabriel was feeling quite frazzled as he tried to direct his employees on what they should be doing- he never realized until now how useful it was to have someone as competent as Nathalie around to basically boss around everyone in the company. It wasn’t that those who worked for him were idiots as he loves to act like but couldn’t they find more work that needs to be done without him pointing it out to them. Although, the man had to admit, at least to himself, that it felt kind of refreshing to be in the main office instead of cooped up in his mansion since he had been wanting to see the office and his employees again in place of his personal assistant who was usually the one in this office whenever he needed to have them do a specific objective or felt they needed someone to watch over them. 

“Sir?” A masculine voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he directed his attention to the man who Gabriel recognized as the market researcher of his company, “I was hoping to go over some of my research?” He was sounded pretty confident about his work, and Gabriel could’ve sworn he saw a bit of relief in his features. It made the fashion designer a little curious about why so he silently allowed his empathy powers to figure out why, the reason could be assumed to be that the researcher was glad that Nathalie wasn’t around, which made Gabriel chuckle a little in amusement since that meant his assistant did a great job at putting some fear and unease in his employees.

Gabriel clasped his hands behind his back as he straightened out his face after he noticed the researcher get a bit more timid at the sudden laugh from his boss but he obviously tried to hide his nervousness. The older man hid the ghost of a smirk that came onto his lips for half a second as he answered the researcher, “Yes, I believe that I would like to see what you have found in your research, Mr. Tydon.” He answered Tydon as civilly as he could muster although no one could honestly call Gabriel Agreste a kind man but he does try to act it, if only because it’s the professional thing to do.

Mr. Tydon nodded in affirmation before quickly guiding his boss to his office, trying to get this part of his day over with so he could avoid spending any more time with the man who made most of the employees at the office anxious. Though, the researcher did still exude relief about Nathalie being absent although the relief was lined with hope that she would be back soon. That was something that the fashion designer had to silently agree with, if only because he was rather worried about her after how weak she became from the use of the Peacock miraculous. He sighed as quietly as he could and cast aside the thoughts of his assistant as he entered Mr. Tydon’s office to begin the meeting with his market researcher.

\------------------------------------------

After a week and there was still no sign of Nathalie Sancoeur being back at work. It was around this time that Nadja Chamack had a scheduled interview with Gabriel Agreste to discuss the upcoming fashion for the winter season. The reporter and fashion designer- or, well, it was planned with Gabriel’s personal assistant but he should still have it on his calendar- had agreed to meet inside of the main office so he could show off the designs that were currently being worked on and a few of the clothes that were already finished. Or he would, if he actually showed up at all. She looked over at her cameraman with a look of slight annoyance, “You would think a man as professional as Mr. Agreste would’ve showed up early for this.” She quipped to him as she readjusted satchel to sit a bit more comfortably on her shoulder, “Think his personal assistant hasn’t come back yet?” She wondered mostly to herself.

The woman who held the camera shrugged as she placed the heavy item carefully onto the ground, “It’s possible.” She responded in a bit of a bored tone, “But Ms. Sancoeur doesn’t seem like the type of person to stay away from her work for this long.” She mentioned as if that fact was something completely obvious to everyone. Which, to be fair, it pretty much was.

Nadja opened her mouth to respond but she was interrupted as the door opened suddenly. It looked like Gabriel had finally appeared to do the interview- his breathing seemed a bit ragged and there was some sweat on his head which made the reporter wonder if he had ran here. She shook her head to clear those thoughts away as she watched him briskly walk over to her, clearing his throat and fixing his appearance as he did so. “I apologize for being late, Ms. Chamack, I was having some trouble with traffic.” He explained to her after he caught his breath and went back to his normal posture.

“It’s alright, Mr. Agreste.” Nadja smiled pleasantly at the designer as her cameraman picked up the camera from the ground and heaved it over her shoulder, “It’s just nice that you didn’t blow off the interview this time.” She told him kindly although her tone was laced with a bit of aggravation but if Gabriel heard it then he did a great job at not showing it. 

“Yes, well, should we get started then?” He asked as he shifted his balance a little. 

He features seemed courteous but Nadja could hear a bit of irritation from his voice that he tried to mask but she decided to ignore it as to not aggravate him even more than he already seemed, “Oh, yes.” She nodded as she gestured towards the cameraman to start rolling, “I would like to ask you a few questions before we got started with looking at your winter fashion lineup. If that’s okay with you, of course.” She watched him nod in agreement to her question before she spoke again, asking her first question, “So, what have you decided to make this year’s winter clothing trend?” 

As they continued with that line of questioning for a few minutes before Nadja suddenly asked a question that wasn’t on the topic of fashion but instead something she and probably some other people who would be watching this interview would be curious about, “Okay, I would like to switch topics for a moment.” She told Gabriel, who simply stared at her as he waited to hear what she wanted to ask of him, “I noticed that your personal assistant, Ms. Nathalie Sancoeur, hasn’t been around for this interview like she usually would be.” She mentioned matter-of-factly, watching as he shifted his weight again, it seemed like he expected this topic to be brought up, “She hasn’t been around for this whole week, right?” He gave her a quick affirmation to that, “I was hoping you could explain why she hasn’t been working as of recently. It’s not like her to stay away from her work for that long of a time.” 

Gabriel didn’t exactly show any different emotions on his features or in his tone of voice but it was obvious that something felt off about him with his assistant not right by his side, it just felt like there was something missing with him. “Nathalie is on sick leave after she caught a bad cold.” He responded coolly, “As much as my son, my company and I need her to help keep us on schedule I would rather let her stay in bed to heal.” He explained as if he was reading off of a prompt. 

Nadja wanted to ask more about it but before she could even open her mouth to do so Gabriel quickly turned on his heel and started walking off towards the room where he kept the winter outfits, telling her to follow him. Her mouth became a thin line as she followed behind him as quickly as she could- why can’t anyone ever give her something more than excuses when it came to topics they evidently didn’t want to talk about. She gave a quiet exasperated sigh towards her cameraman, who just gave a bit of a sheepish smile and a shrug. The reporter put on her professional smile again as Gabriel stopped in front of a rack that held select outfits that the designers had decided on showing for this interview.

\----------------------------------

After the interview ended Gabriel went back to the mansion feeling a little more aggravated than he did before meeting up with Nadja. He groaned and rubbed his temples gingerly as he leaned back on his chair, he couldn’t believe that he was late like that but then usually Nathalie would’ve been there to remind him of that appointment while this time he had to try to remember by himself and that proved to be harder than he thought it would be. He never knew he would be dying to have his personal assistant back until now- maybe he should ask her to come back to work finally… He couldn’t. She was probably still sick because of the Peacock miraculous if he remembered how bad it affected Emilie when she first tried to use it after it became broken. 

He sighed tiredly as he pulled up his schedule on his compute and read everything else he had to do this month- he was thankful that Nathalie had done this before she fell ill and he forced her to take days off to heal. He noted the fact that Adrien was going to be out for a few hours after school for a photoshoot, at least that gave the designer time to try to get himself together before his son arrived back home. He pulled out his phone and looked at it as he thought about calling Nathalie so he could find out how she was but after a minute of staring at her contact in his phone he sighed and the device on his desk- she might be asleep and he wouldn’t want to be the fool who woke her up just because of his silly worrying. Instead he looked back at his computer and started to type up some emails that he needed to send out before the end of the day.

A few hours later after he finished sending out all the emails he laid his head on the desk in front of him, momentarily allowing himself some rest after a whole week of working harder than he usually does. He didn’t notice that Nooroo had peeked his head out from his master’s jacket and gazed upon him nervously, “A-Are you alright, Master…?” He asked timidly, obviously afraid of the human who he was with. Gabriel pointedly ignored the little purple Kwami, as he would usually do but then Nooroo spoke up again, trying to offer some stupid advice, “M-Maybe… Maybe you s-should try calling, N-Nathalie?” 

Gabriel’s icy glare caused him to instantly regret telling him that so he tried to go back to hiding but his master grabbed him roughly by the wings and brought the scared Kwami up to his face so he could get mad at him for even suggesting such an idiotic thought but before he could he heard a young boy call out to his father from the foyer. He grunted softly as he released the small purple fairy before he got up from his desk and headed out of his office so he could address his son who was in the foyer. Gabriel stayed on the top of the stairs as he questioned the boy, “Adrien, this better be important,” He started as his son’s head whipped towards his father, a worried look on his face, “you know better than to interrupt me-”

“Nathalie didn’t answer her phone!” Adrien cried out, stopping his dad mid-sentence. When he saw that he had his dad’s undivided attention he explained what he was talking about, “I wanted to call Nathalie since I was worried about her, you know? But when I tried, she didn’t pick up!” He sounded very concerned and somewhat panicked although he tried, and failed, to hide those emotions, “I tried about three times but each time it went straight to voicemail! Do you, by any chance, know what’s going on, father?” He asked with some hope in his voice.

“No… No, I don’t.” Gabriel’s voice was tight as he hid the anxiety and worry that was starting to creep onto him. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked away and tried to figure out what could’ve happened to his assistant, ‘She could just be sleeping like a log, right?’ He questioned himself as he felt the bristles of his hair brush against his fingers. He looked back at Adrien as he began to descend the staircase swiftly, “I’m going to check her apartment to see if she’s there. I want you to stay here in case she ends up coming to the mansion, okay?” He asked but he didn’t stick around long enough to get an answer because he was already out the door by the time his son opened his mouth to reply. The designer went straight to Gorilla and demanded he’d take her to Nathalie’s apartment to which he received a short nod.

\---------------------------------------

“You are to stay in the car.” Gabriel told Gorilla curtly as he parked the car and the designer quickly exited the car, trying his hardest to mask the actual amount of worry that he was feeling at this point of time- why was he even all that concerned about Nathalie? What made her more special than everyone else? He knew he wouldn’t care as much about anyone else unless it was his son yet he cared just as much for his assistant, odd. 

He had to shove those thoughts away as he pulled out the extra key to the apartment that Nathalie had given him so he could go in there whenever she pretty much forced him into getting anything she may have forgotten from her room- it wasn’t often he had to do that though, maybe once or twice every three months. He carefully opened the door just in case she was there and possibly getting dressed. That, unfortunately, wasn’t the case even though now he was wishing that it was. He paled slightly as he stepped into the room, leaving the door open as he did so, and looked around with his mouth gaped. The usually neat and orderly room was now a mess- from what he could see from where he was standing, there had to have been a struggle in here and even though Nathalie tried to defend herself she was no match for whoever the assailant was. Walking a bit farther in, he could spot some dried blood and the Peacock miraculous that he allowed his assistant to keep was gone, probably on her person. He growled lowly to himself as he felt a bit of anger flare up as he realized Nathalie was attacked and was now missing- he could’ve prevented this if only he kept a closer eye on her the past week. “Nooroo,” He summoned his Kwami from his jacket but kept his eyes firmly on the wreck the room was in, “is there by any chance you can sense what happened here?” He asked the purple creature was was now floating up by his shoulder, his voice sounded taut as he gave the command to Nooroo.

“G-Give me a second to check, master…” Nooroo replied quietly before closing his eyes to focus on trying to get a sense of what happened. He only took maybe a few second before his eyes flew open again, looking a bit more fearful than usual, “S-Sorcerers…” He whispered in disbelief, “I-I thought they were extinct…” He flew back into Gabriel’s jacket as if hiding for his life.

“Sorcerers?” Gabriel asked in confusion as he glanced down at his quivering Kwami.

“A-A group of powerful magic users who have much stronger p-powers than the miraculous holders…” Nooroo explained to his master, “Although they don’t n-need them… they often try to steal the miraculouses b-because they can grow even stronger with the magic inside of a miraculous…” 

It all clicked into place inside of Gabriel’s mind as Nooroo finished explaining what sorcerers were, ‘Nathalie had the Peacock miraculous in her possession… she was presumed to be too weak to fight when they came in here to steal it… She must’ve of struggled against them as she attempted to keep the miraculous safe... ‘ His anger was getting harder and harder to hide the anger that he was feeling. His eyes darkened a little as he left the apartment and went back to the mansion.

\--------------------------------------

Gabriel stormed into the mansion with one clear destination in his mind, there was only one place in this whole place that could be of use to him now. He didn’t check to see where Adrien was since he always disappears around this time and he was sure that tonight was no different. But, for once, his son wasn’t the one plaguing his mind with worry but instead it was for his personal assistant who was possibly in the unwelcomed custody of some sorcerers and he was determined to get her back even if his life depended on it, which it may very well be. Once he got into his office he went straight to his wife’s portrait, ‘I won’t let someone else have the same fate as you, Emilie…’ He silently promised to Emilie inside of his mind before punching in the hidden switches that were inside of the portrait before letting the small lift take him down to his lair.

Nooroo flew out in front of his master with frightened eyes, “W-Wait! M-Master, you must calm down!” He cried to him in a panic, trying to have the man listen to him for once in his life since what the butterfly Kwami had to say was very important, “Y-You mustn’t-”

Gabriel shot Nooroo an icy glare that caused the Kwami to cower and stop talking, “Nooroo, you know I hate it when you try to tell me what I can or cannot do.” He told him with obvious aggravation, he wasn’t even trying to hide his anger anymore, “You are to do just as I say and that’s it!” He snapped, “Is that understood?!”

Nooroo looked down at the ground and nodded, “Yes, master…”

Gabriel nodded at that before taking off his ascot and putting his arms out to his side, “Nooroo, dark wings rise!” He demanded. To his surprise, his Kwami didn’t get sucked up into his brooch but instead stayed where he was in mid-air. He blinked before trying again, “NOOROO, transform me!” He yelled at the purple creature. Still, nothing happened. He was beginning to feel a bit unnerved because of this and decided to try asking Nooroo what was wrong but before he could he noticed from the corner of his eyes that all of the butterflies in the room began to flutter over to the Kwami, turning purple as they did so. What… What was going on? The akumas gradually surrounded Nooroo until they became a sphere around him. They stayed that way for a while until Gabriel decided to carefully try to break up the akumas so he could grab Nooroo. Right when one of his fingers touched an akuma they dispersed and fluttered all over the room and turned back to white, “What…?” He questioned in complete confusion before noticing that his Kwami was now missing and his shadow seemed to stare at him. He blinked and his shadow was gone. 

Gabriel stood there for almost five minutes before he slowly came to the realization that not only did his shadow flee from him but now Nooroo had vanished too. He couldn’t become Hawkmoth anymore.

When he took a step forward so he could try following his shadow he suddenly felt a wave of complete exhaustion hit him hard. He tried his hardest to keep going but instead of moving forwards he saw the ground right before blacking out.


	2. Time to Research!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to include a few characters from different series to give me all the sorcerers so I don't have to fail at making original characters. Maybe you'll recognize them!

Gabriel groaned and placed a hand on the cold ground as he forced himself up, his senses were a bit off as he stood up unsteadily before wobbling over to a wall where he leaned against it with his shoulder. He placed a hand on his forehead as he watched his vision get adjusted to the lighting of his lair, “How long was I out…?” He mumbled as he looked a bit around the room- he stopped and almost fell again when he saw that all of beautiful white butterflies were gone, leaving the lair empty aside from him. He glanced around his person, “Nooroo, are you there?!” He yelled out, hoping that his kwami was there at least. But when he couldn’t find the purple creature he panicked a little, he wasn’t sure of what happened and he didn’t think that book of his would be able to explain this although he hoped it would.

He sighed shakingly as he looked down at the shadow he thought had ran away from him but instead it was still connected to his feet as it always was. “It had to be a nightmare…” He reasoned with himself with uncertainty. It had to be a nightmare, it had to be…

 _“Oh, a nightmare? Is that what you think?”_ A deep, airy voice asked with a chuckle. Gabriel’s back straightened as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he quickly looked for the source of the voice with his widened eyes. It sounded like it was everywhere in this room but also right behind him too- it was rather unnerving, _“I can promise you, my friend, this is far from a dream you can awake from.”_ The voice assured him- it sounded like it was smirking at the unfortunate situation the designer had been put in. 

“Who’s there?!” Gabriel snapped at the voice, walking around the room as he continued to look for the person who was taunting him. Instead of answering the demanding question, the shadow at his feet began to grow and place itself against the wall. He watched the shadow quietly, his mouth gaping open as it became the figure of his alter ego, “Hawkmoth…” He breathed in disbelief, “No… It can’t be…” He muttered as he started to back away from the shadowy figure.

The shadow tore off the wall as it approached the man it was connected with- as it came off the wall it gained physical shape and facial features but never lost the shadowy coloration it had in its previous form. Everything about the shadow resembled Hawkmoth: the cowl, the cane, and the dark purple akumas that flitted alongside the figure. There was something off about it though but Gabriel couldn’t quite place it nor did he have the time to figure it out as he felt his back hit the wall as the shadow continued to approach him slowly, it’s barely visible mouth had one side curled up into a sinister smirk, _“My dear, Gabriel… You are the one who created me yet here you are acting as if I were the monster in this pedictment.”_ It said with a mock offended tone with the same breathy chuckle, clearly enjoying watching its creator squirm and try to find a way to escape like the helpless prey he was. Once the figure got in front of Gabriel it put its cane under his chin and used it to tilt his head up, making sure the true villain of Paris looked at the shadowy figure in the eyes, or at least where its eyes should be, before it spoke once more, _“No, I’m not the villain here. I never was, I wasn’t meant to be.”_ It whispered to the man in a serious tone, _“I should’ve been used for good but you gave me a better, more exhilarating purpose.”_ It mused as its smirk became an evil grin, _“So, I must thank you for showing me the thrills of using someone’s negativity to create amazing villains that would fight for me.”_ It laughed softly, _“And you gave me life by using your own negativity! So, I owe you my gratitude~”_ Its laugh became maniacal as a few akumas flew around Gabriel as if laughing at him themselves. 

Gabriel covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, “You’re not real. Just my imagination playing tricks on me.” He spoke through the laughter as he reassured himself, “Once I open my eyes you’ll be gone!” He yelled out as the laughter became louder and he finally snapped his eyes open to find… nothing. The shadow and the akumas were gone. He looked down at his miraculous which seemed to have blackened with the loss of the kwami that belonged to it. He sighed in disappointment at that before leaving his lair, leaving the memory of what happened inside of it.

\---------------

By the time Gabriel got back to his office he had shaken off the feeling he had felt while he was in his lair- good thing too since a certain cat was perched on his desk, waiting for the man who owned the furniture he was on, “Mr. Agreste, _purr_ fect timing.” He mused as he watched the designer snap his head over at him in surprise. 

“Chat Noir,” Gabriel sighed, hiding the relief, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked in a fake civil tone.

Chat rolled his eyes, obviously realizing that the other man wasn’t happy with him being in his office, “I heard that your assistant went missing.” He stated matter-of-factly, his smirk dropping to more of a frown, “I want to know what you know about that so I can start searching for her.” 

The designer paused at that before he put his hands behind his back as usual, his left hand tightened its hold on his right wrist as he felt unsure about telling Chat Noir about any of this but he kept his expression neutral as to give the air of indifference, “I appreciate your concern for my assistant, Chat Noir,” He told the boy coolly as he watched him gape in disbelief, “but I would like to deal with this alone. I’ll get the best team of private investigators to find her.” He lied a little- there was no way that he would allow anyone else to investigate this since it had to do with not only Nathalie but also the Peahen Miraculous which if found by someone like that cat would cause him too much trouble than he’d like to be bothered with.  
“Meouch! I’m offended, sir!” The boy pretended, put a hand to his heart dramatically. He stayed that way only for a second before he sighed at how the man didn’t react to how he was acting, “Aw, you’re no fun.” He complained a little before he finally began to sound serious once more, “Are you sure that you’ll be alright without the help of one Paris’ favorite superheroes?” He asked with a perked eyebrow as if he really didn’t believe him. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Gabriel gave Chat Noir a taut nod as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the bit of boasting the boy did, “Now, if you would kindly leave my office I’d like to call those investigators so I can get them working right away.” He dismissed the cat as he sat down at his desk and picked up the phone that was on it. The boy opened his mouth to protest for half a second before he just closed it again and ran out the office window. The designer watched as the gaudy black spandex suit got farther away as Chat pole vaulted and began to use his stick as a propeller to quickly leave the man’s sight. 

Once Chat Noir was gone, Gabriel put the phone back down on the receiver before getting up once more and moved to his wife’s portrait- though instead of using it to go down to his lair he opened it up to reveal a safe behind it. He opened up the safe and retrieved the book that was all about the miraculouses and their various owners, he hoped this book would give him some clue as to why Nooroo had disappeared from him, and who the sorcerers are and why they want to steal the mystical items.

About an hour later, Gabriel had sighed in disappointment as he could only figure out one thing with the help of the book but not what he thought was the most important thing. What he had learned was if a miraculous that was based off of emotions was given strong enough emotions then it may go against its holder and take away the kwami that went with the miraculous, such as the Butterfly Miraculous which had the use of empathy to search for the champions for its holder but apparently when he expressed or felt enough negative emotions then when he tried to transform the miraculous took advantage of his emotions to take control of the akumas and Nooroo. That information made him annoyed since he should’ve realized that since he’s read the book multiple times over the year but he apparently conveniently forgot this bit since it had nothing to do with saving Emilie- how he wished he made better note of that now. 

The information the book didn’t give him was anything on sorcerers. Apparently, that wasn’t important to have a subject like that to be written about- perhaps it wasn’t as much of a concern back then as it is now. Although he thought that he didn’t exactly believe it since Nooroo did mention back at Nathalie’s apartment that he thought the sorcerers were extinct which probably meant they were a threat for a long time now. It frustrated him that he didn’t know anything beyond that and he didn’t have his kwami to explain more to him. He let out a huff of annoyance as he put the book back in the safe, closing the portrait as he started out of his home- the library possibly had something on them as a fable or myth from a long time ago.

\-----------------------

Gabriel told Gorilla to pick him in a few hours as he figured it would take some time to find the information he needed, if he actually even found it at all. He straightened his suit and avoided the looks of shock from the people who watched him, ‘This is what I get for hiding away in my mansion for so long.’ He thought to himself with an internal groan at the flashes he saw from the corner of his eye. He could hear whispers of gossip from a couple of the groups of people that were standing outside of the library but he paid no heed to them as he walked into the library.

He was grateful that when he got into the library it was almost silent with only hushed voices of friends or classmates discussing about the books they were using as they researched certain topics, presumably for school. He still decided to avoid as many library patrons as he could while he explored the shelves that were filled to the brim with books of all kinds which was a breath of fresh air for him after staring at nothing but a screen almost everyday for work. He needed a book about sorcerers so it might do him good to avoid the history section as he could logically guess that no history book in existence would mention anything about magic and searching the section with all the fables, mythology and fairytales could give him the results he would be looking for.

As he searched the shelves for fables about the sorcerers he became so focused on the task at hand that he nearly jumped when a book fell at his feet. He gazed at the book for a second before picking it up while looking up at the ladder beside him that held a young woman and a pile books that she was obviously reshelving. She seemed a bit oddly dressed but then again… what Parisian doesn’t seem oddly dressed? She wore a black cloak that stood out thanks to her pale skin and the white long sleeves that was connected to a gray form fitting shirt that seemed to fit very nicely with the lower part of her outfit which contained a black short skirt and a slightly lighter shade of black leggings- from the perspective of a man whose job it is to make sure that outfits worked together he had to admit that her outfit seemed like it was, at the very least, decent to look at, although, it was a bit too gothic for his taste- he included her hair in that rating since black hair that had a purple coloration at the bottom had made her look more like a stylish goth.

The girl looked down at Gabriel with a look of indifference, the only change would probably be the cocked eyebrow of hers as she spoke, “Was there something you wanted, sir?” She asked in an English accent that wasn’t akin to British English or American English and he couldn’t completely pinpoint where the accent was from but she definitely wasn’t from France, “Or were you just planning on staring?” She finished in a teasing tone while sliding down the ladder.

Gabriel rolled his eyes before offering the book that fell to the girl, “I was looking for a book that could help me learn about something.” He stated aloofly, “Although, if you’d answer me something I’d be grateful. What type of English accent do you have?” He asked curiously.

The girl ignored the book that the man was trying to return to her as she started to the front desk of the library that she went behind- so she was a librarian here- before answering his question, “It’s Norse by Norsewest.” She replied as she took the book in his hand before checking it out for him.

“I wasn’t-”

She cut his protest off by saying something kind’ve cryptic, “You’re probably going to need that book for whatever it is you’re trying to figure out, Mr. Agreste.” She mused before turning around and going through the door that led to the backroom.

The designer blinked again before looking down at the book that he apparently just borrowed and decided to flip through it while leaning against a wall that was far away from most people in the library. While he was first just skimming through the pages he noticed from the corner of his eye a brunette woman sprint over to the front desk as if her life depended on it and although he was curious as to why he just ignored her as he began to focus on the pages a bit more as he realized this was exactly what he was looking for.


End file.
